帮助
This help page is about this wiki's editing guidelines. For general wiki help, see: . Code of conduct (See: The Vault:Policy) *To bring vandalism to the attention of Vault , use the "Report a problem" link at the bottom of the page. *It's recommended that users send email using the "E-mail this user" link, as it's safer than listing it. *Editing other peoples' remarks in the forum, on discussion pages, or their personal user page is considered bad behavior. Post your own thoughts on the talking pages, and leave others to their own. General editing guidelines *If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. *To learn the basics of editing a wiki, go to the . *If you're not sure about a certain point, post it in the Discussion section. *The term for introducing your own opinion into an article is called – try not to do this! Player hints and tips should be kept separate from the main article under Hints/Tips headers. *To create a new article, just click on a red link to it, or search for it with the search bar and you'll get a link for creating a new article. *Test edits should be done in the Wasteland, not in articles. *Trivia in the form of cultural-references is acceptable page content only when there are direct visual correlations, or corresponding names. Examples: All leather armor is missing its left sleeve making it visually identical to the jacket worn by Mad Max. Or as in the case of the sixteenth century English rebel Guy Fawkes and the Fallout 3 super mutant companion of the same name. Formatting *The Vault generally uses all of the same writing conventions found in the Wikipedia:Manual of Style. *Do not overuse bold. Use it only for the word which is the title of the article at its first occurrence. *Do not . A page should be linked to from a given article only once, on its first occurrence. *Titles such as album names, names of games, etc, should be italicized, even if you make them a wiki link. *When formatting Vault articles the proper style is similar to that of a newspaper article. Use a "pyramid" format. Start with a single descriptive sentence that cites the article's title (in bold). Then proceed immediately with the first Header of the article. Grammar *Keep first person sentences out of the main article. Talking about your own experiences in a familiar way should be kept to the discussion pages. *Watch out for the rule breaker: "It". Commonly misused, it is a pronoun whose possessive form doesn't have an apostrophe. The word "it" is a singular pronoun. It therefore has no plural possessive form at all. See the following detailed examples to learn how to distinguish "its" and "it's." *Do not overcapitalize. Names of articles, categories and headers should be Fallout series and Fallout setting etc. not Fallout Series and Fallout Setting. *When used in a sentence links should follow normal grammatical sentence structure, so unless it's a proper noun don't capitalize it. For links in lower case, it's suggested that users create new pages which #redirect to the proper article. This will help expand the Vault's strict search engine results. Wiki markup codes *Signing off with your user name (~~~~) is for discussion and forum posts only. Never leave a signature when contributing to an article. *To redirect a page to another page, use "#redirect [[]]" (without the quotation marks). For example, to have "Fallout 1" redirect to Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game, use "#redirect Fallout: A Post Nuclear Role Playing Game". *You can create an interwiki link to Wikipedia articles by putting "wikipedia:" in the link. Add "|" after the article name, so that the "wikipedia:" prefix does not show. These links are similar to internal links in that anything after the pipe will be displayed as the linked text. Example: Ron Perlman becomes Ron Perlman. Templates *When creating articles with a reoccurring nature, please use templates. Templates help create a standard style for pages with a similar theme, like armor or weapons pages. For help with using templates, please refer to the The Vault:Templates *Use the template instead of writing out the name of the article to ensure integrity in the event of a page-move. *To display Fallout game icons add to the top of applicable fallout pages. Put spin-offs after the main series. There are tags for Fallout Tactics |FOT}}, Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel |FOBOS}}, and Van Buren |VB}}. *For pages about this Wiki (not game pages) add the vault template: to the top of the page. *The template: will list all of an article's external links in order of appearance provided the links have http://ref> wiki markup codes on them. *Hidden, Caution, and Danger have the templates: , , and that display them as seen in-game. *Use in an article that you've started, but want to expand (or have others expand) into a much bigger article. Category:The Vault Category:帮助文档 pl:Krypta:Pomoc